User talk:DeltaSilver
Alright, random guy who thinks you know who I am. Who am I then? And who are you? I'm not mad or anything, just a little curious. Don't be afraid! =D DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 17:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Heh heh. I reached the max characters for my occupations thing. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 20:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) My internet won't let me get on the chat, so i am going to have to cut the conversation short. I don't know how to sign my edits, but now I am embarassed because I totally just put this on the wrong talk page.... You do four tildas (The ~ thiniges) in a row! Or just hit the signature button. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 19:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) LAST MINUTE IDEAS!!! If you have any last minute ideas for "The Adventures of Silver in... Vivosaur Island!", post them either here or as a comment on the post itself! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 15:41, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Why did you say that all the way down there, DG? DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 03:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) My Birthday Today! (Nov 6th) Yay! I have no idea what I'm getting! =D DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 22:39, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey everyone! You know how DG is always complaining about how he never gets updates? Well, I have devised a genius plan: Every time we make a new post (not comment), we say so and what it's called on DG's talk page!DeltaSilver (talk) 18:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) No, that's not gonna help. I mean I'm always doing something else when something happens, and OUTSIDE OF WIKIA. Thus, it will not succeed. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it will work! =) You will see a thing that says that you have new messages. When it says that, you just click it and it takes you to your talk page. And I take a bow.DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 20:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DeltaSilver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Monoblossj (Talk) 01:06, October 29, 2012 Actually, I need a favor. I plan on writing a Vivosaur Island fan fic right here on the wiki as a blog post named "The Adventures of Silver in... Vivosaur Island!" I need it protected from unpermited editation. I plan on starting it maybe next week. I give permission right now to edit it to TDD25, E44, and Dimetrodongold. Thanks! DeltaSilver (talk) 19:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) If you create a blog post, then only you and current admins can edit it. No additional protection is required. I'm not quite sure how to give specific non-admins editing priveleges... or even if it CAN be done. This calls for further investigation. E44: Talk to me, or 04:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I can just put a comment on the Blog, then you copy and paste the rest there. Simple as pie. Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... that's not how I wanted it, but if it means DG and anyone else can help me write it, then I'm all for it. If there IS a way to get it to where anyone can edit my stuff (I would give them permission through a comment), then that's good. DeltaSilver (talk) 18:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) WOO HOO! YOWZA!!!! Hooray, Delta614 (Now DeltaSilver)! You managed to find out how to make the Account Creator decide to work! Dimetrodongold (talk) 02:12, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Deltasilver! Thanks DG! XD I HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND I'M GONNA EXPLODE!!! (that's all, I let it out in one big burst) This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Copied directly from''' right above '''the rich-text edit panel. E44: Talk to me, or 05:41, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay! DeltaSilver (talk) 19:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) BlueannaD did the background. TDD25 (talk) 22:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Then she's a boss at drawing! I can put up some drawings of normal dinosaurs up that I drew! They can be up probably by next Saturday. DeltaSilver (talk) 22:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I made the pic on the background. You really like it?!?BlueannaD (talk) 23:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Heck yeah! When you see my drawings, I think that you might see some similarities between our art styles. I personally draw normal dinosaurs, but the coloring and designs of them are sometimes influenced by their vivosaur equivlent. I basically am a lover of dino-art! =D DeltaSilver (talk) 19:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Is what about? Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 20:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! JIGGLE FLASH DinonerdDC (talk) 20:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Thank you! =3 DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 21:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Dude, this spammer named ZongaZonga is invading our wiki. Help us stop him at Dimetrodongold's blog DinonerdDC (talk) 02:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC There is a spammer, and on DG's blog of all places?!?! Give me the web address and this guy won't know what hit him. NOBODY MESSES WITH DG ON DG'S BLOG AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!!! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 18:58, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Er you know you shouldnt cuss right Ub (talk) Sorrie, Im losin all my mind and losgin greammar and dying. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 19:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Deltasilver, get on chat DinonerdDC (talk) 20:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Hey, Deltasilver, no offense, but you didn't even know Zanthman. You came after he left. I know that you know that Zanthman was a kind and caring person, but still, if he wants to leave, let him. DinonerdDC (talk) 02:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC)A caring friend, DinonerdDC Yeah, but did you see what he recently said? HE WORKS FOR SHOCKWAVE!!!! This can mean one of two things: 1)Ultimate Shockwave and Zanthman have been one in the same!!! Ulti-Shock being the bad guy and Zanthman being the good guy! It might have been to test our defending skills or mettle. It seems to explain why they have so much interaction in real life! It also explains why he hasn't been on in a while! And if we Permabanned his IP, then maybe he has TWO COMPUTERS!!! 2)We have been fooled this entire time! Perhaps Zanthman has been a bad guy the entire time and Snazzysaurus was the real Zanthman, which in that case, SNAZZYSAURUS IS MISSING!!! So yeah, I had a nervous breakdown thinking about it all last night! I didn't get to sleep till' 11:00 P.M. when I went to bed at 9:00 P.M.!!!! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 15:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I won't forget said last-minute ideas! Dimetrodongold (talk) 22:07, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Other Fanfic Ideas Okay, TDD25 and I were brainstorming ideas for his Fanfic, and the idea of Shockwave kidnapping famous, powerful Fossil Fighters came up. We were thinking of Saurhead, specifically. Which led into a need for a fun Fanboy portrayal. We were wondering if you could be the inspiration for the older, more mature, but still obsessed Fanboy. What do you think of this idea? E44: Talk to me, or 05:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm reading it tomorrow. Right now I need some time alone. Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, two things: This takes place at the same time that Fossil Fighters does, meaning you are the hero character, but with my own twist on the story. *SPOILER ALERT* The reason that Joe is there will be revealed. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 16:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, get on chat now. DinonerdDC (talk) 16:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) DinonerdDC I don't understand any of these ideas! Whoa, who are you? DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 03:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to delete your Disaster Blog? DinonerdDC (talk) 14:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC That would be nice, yes. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 18:58, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Done. Happy Thanksgiving! DinonerdDC (talk) 19:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC I LOVE YOU. You just saved my reputation. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 20:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) NO! Please don't leave no matter how much drama ZanthMan stirs up! Dimetrodongold (talk) 22:42, November 29, 2012 (UTC) delta i think i know who u r i think u checked out a book on ROCKS HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH HAHAH HAHAAHAH HAHAHA *cough cough* haha i will find you, 1)Alright, fine, DG, I won't leave yet. But I swear, I may explode and start cussing at the two of them to settle their differences! I mean that too! 2)Who the hell are you? How do you (think) you know me?! What to you mean Rocks?!?!?!?! WHO ARE YOU!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!? I WILL SPAM YOU IF I MUST!!!!!! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 19:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) if not person i think ur im so sorry!! :( |DFIREFLYER| Hey, Deltasilver, do you know the guy who sent you the Stalker message? If not, I can ban him for you. Derpnerd 02:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hold off on that, DC, and now @random stalker person: Alright, so who do you think I am? If you guess right, then tell me how you know me. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 02:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the message. XD Volcarona and Braviary eh? Neat choices, I'm a personal fan of Reuniclus myself. A fanfic, huh, well good luck with that. Keep me posted on it? Smell ya later =) ! AlphaZelda (talk) 20:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I can do the thing which I do with DG, as in every time a new chapter is done (I will post the name of the next chapter to mark the end), I let you know. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 20:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC) DS, don't be that way. If you don't change your Profile Pic into something happier, I'll change it for you. Derpnerd 22:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) *Sigh* Fine, but I don't deserve it...DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 15:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. And you do deserve to be part of this Wiki. Derpnerd 21:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Do I really? What have I done for this wikii? To sum it up, I have tried to make a fan fic, almost ruined the idea that Zanthman will come back and be friendly with US. And me as well. Though it could be said that I strengthend the relationship when US said "ENOUGH" and gained Zanthman's respect, I was still the bad guy. DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 14:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yet you made good edits, contributed in conversations, AND you enjoy playing Pokemon That's not nothing. Derpnerd 20:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) A boy and his Arcanine. (just thought I'd share) E44: HMU, or . 06:59, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Who are you? (abaha) And thanks Derpnerd, I guess you're right. But I don't think I'll ever get along with US and ZM ever again...meaning I lost a (once possible) friend...DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 17:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "I love the way you describe battles! Can I use that style in my fan fic? If not, I can figure out another way to show battle seens. But nice way to show the connection between Derrick and Elasmo! =D" I never really answered this. I don't mind at all, as long as nothing is directly copied from me. In fact, I'm glad you like it so much! TDD25 (talk) 05:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Tank you, tank you alot! =D By the way, would you like to be in my fan fic? DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 17:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Heya DeltaSilver, I'm in chat if ya want to talk. Proraptor715, of Fire and Water (talk) 16:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) blueannaD's random comments and reply's Thx for the comment about my profile pic. Oh and its an Arcanine ;) BlueannaD (talk) 04:24, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Come Back on chat Burstbusterz (talk) 23:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Come onto my wiki's chat at http://allfancharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat! You'll find some emoticons you wanted on this wiki's chat! Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 15:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I made the new account because I could Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 19:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Raikou,Entei,and Suicune's past lives I have some reasoning against them being Jolteon,Vaporeon and Flareon..... 1.The dude who tells you the legend says the Ho-Oh GRANTED these pokemon the powers of water,electric and fire,so it would be more likely for them to have been Eevee. My logic:When the three eevee died in the fire,and ho-oh revived them,instead of giving them the normal boost like the evolution stones,ho-oh gave them a big boost that made them raikou,entei and suicune.Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 12:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Long time,no see. The last time you were on chat.Let's see...I don't remember. Try to come on every day,and when possible,my wiki's chat. www.allfancharacter.wikia.com/special:chat and try (Espeon) , (Shiny Espeon) , and those for the other eeveelutions.